Thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs) are polymeric materials which possess both plastic and rubbery properties. They have elastomeric mechanical properties but, unlike conventional thermoset rubbers, they can be re-processed at elevated temperatures. This re-processability is a major advantage of TPEs over chemically crosslinked rubbers since it allows recycling of fabricated parts and results in a considerable reduction of scrap.
In general, two main types of thermoplastic elastomers are known. Block copolymer thermoplastic elastomers contain "hard" plastic segments which have a melting point or glass transition temperature above ambient as well as "soft" polymeric segments which have a glass transition or melt point considerably below room temperature. In these systems, the hard segments aggregate to form distinct microphases and act as physical crosslinks for the soft phase, thereby imparting a rubbery character at room temperature. At elevated temperatures, the hard segments melt or soften and allow the copolymer to flow and to be processed like an ordinary thermoplastic resin.
Alternatively, a thermoplastic elastomer referred to as a simple blend (physical blend) can be obtained by uniformly mixing an elastomeric component with a thermoplastic resin. When the elastomeric component is also cross-linked during mixing, a thermoplastic elastomer known in the art as a thermoplastic vulcanizate (TPV) results. Since the crosslinked elastomeric phase of a TPV is insoluble and non-flowable at elevated temperature, TPVs generally exhibit improved oil and solvent resistance as well as reduced compression set relative to the simple blends.
Typically, a TPV is formed by a process known as dynamic vulcanization, wherein the elastomer and the thermoplastic matrix are mixed and the elastomer is cured with the aid of a crosslinking agent and/or catalyst during the mixing process. A number of such TPVs are known in the art, including some wherein the crosslinked elastomeric component can be a silicone polymer while the thermoplastic component is an organic, non-silicone polymer (thermoplastic silicone vulcanizate or TPSiV). In such a material, the elastomeric component can be cured by various mechanisms, but it has been shown that the use of a non-specific catalyst, such as an organic peroxide, can also result in at least a partial cure of the thermoplastic resin itself, thereby reducing or completely destroying ability to re-process the composition (i.e., it no longer is a thermoplastic elastomer). In other cases, the peroxide can lead to the partial degradation of the thermoplastic resin. To address these problems, elastomer-specific crosslinkers, such as organohydrido silicon compounds, can be used to cure alkenyl-functional elastomers.
Arkles, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,688, discloses semi-interpenetrating networks (IPN) wherein a vinyl-containing silicone fluid having a viscosity of 500 to 100,000 cS is dispersed in a conventional thermoplastic resin. Furthermore, Arkles only illustrates these IPNs at relatively low levels of silicone. The vinyl-containing silicone is vulcanized in the thermoplastic during melt mixing according to a chain extension or crosslinking mechanism which employs a silicon hydride-containing silicone component. This disclosure states that the chain extension procedure results in a thermoplastic composition when the vinyl-containing silicone has 2 to 4 vinyl groups and the hydride-containing silicone has 1 to 2 times the equivalent of the vinyl functionality. On the other hand, silicones which predominantly undergo crosslinking reaction result in thermoset compositions when the vinyl-containing silicone has 2 to 30 vinyl groups and the hydride-containing silicone has 2 to 10 times the equivalent of the vinyl functionality. Typical thermoplastics mentioned include polyamides, polyurethanes, styrenics, polyacetals and polycarbonates. This disclosure is expanded by Arkles in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,739 to include the use of hybrid silicones which contain unsaturated groups and are prepared by reacting a hydride-containing silicone with an organic polymer having unsaturated functionality. Although Arkles discloses a silicone fluid content ranging from 1 to 40 weight percent (1 to 60% in the case of the '739 patent), there is no suggestion of any criticality as to these proportions.
In WO 96/01291 to Advanced Elastomer Systems, thermoplastic elastomers having improved resistance to oil and compression set are disclosed. These systems are prepared by first forming a cured rubber concentrate wherein a curable elastomeric copolymer is dispersed in a polymeric carrier not miscible therewith, the curable copolymer being dynamically vulcanized while this combination is mixed. The resulting rubber concentrate is, in turn, blended with an engineering thermoplastic to provide the desired TPE. Silicone rubber is disclosed as a possible elastomeric component, but no examples utilizing such a silicone are provided. Further, this publication specifically teaches that the polymeric carrier must not react with the cure agent for the curable copolymer.
Although the above publications disclose the preparation of thermoplastic elastomer compositions using various thermoplastic resins as the matrix and a dispersed silicone elastomer phase which is dynamically vulcanized therein, neither these publications, nor any art known to applicant, teach the specific additional components and methods required to prepare a satisfactory TPSiV wherein the matrix is a fluorocarbon (FC) resin. For example, a copending application to Gornowicz et al. entitled "Thermoplastic Silicone Elastomers" ((Ser. No. 034,089, filed Mar. 23, 1998) teaches the preparation of TPSiVs based on polyolefin or poly(butylene teraphthalate) resins wherein silicone gum is dispersed the organic resin and subsequently dynamically vulcanized therein via a hydrosilation cure system. Under certain conditions, such systems were shown to have significantly improved mechanical properties over the corresponding simple blends of resin and silicone gum in which the gum was not cured. However, attempts to prepare a similar TPSiV based on an FC resin have proved unsuccessful and properties of the dynamically vulcanized system were comparable to those of the corresponding simple blend.